Videography/Born This Way
Music Videos Normal 0161.jpg|"Born This Way" (2011) Nick Knight director|link=Born This Way (song) Meeno Judas 007.jpg|"Judas" (2011) Lady Gaga & Laurieann Gibson directors|link=Judas (song) 5-29-11 Meeno 002.jpg|"The Edge of Glory" (2011) Haus of Gaga director|link=The Edge of Glory (song) 291513 10150265747651607 217588146606 8040605 4670615 o.jpg|"Yoü and I" (2011) Lady Gaga & Laurieann Gibson directors|link=Yoü and I (song) 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 002.jpg|"Marry the Night" (2011) Lady Gaga director|link=Marry the Night (song) 11-0-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|"Cake Like Lady Gaga" (2012) Terry Richardson director|link=Cake Like Lady Gaga (song) Featured Music Videos 3-Way (The Golden Rule) Stils 001.JPG|The Lonely Island "3-Way (The Golden Rule)" (2011) Akiva Schaffer & Jorma Taccone director|link=3-Way (The Golden Rule) (song) Gaga and Bennett recording The Lady is a Tramp.jpg|Tony Bennett "The Lady is a Tramp" (2011) Unjoo Moon director|link=The Lady is a Tramp (song) Related videos Gagavision-41.jpg|'Gagavision' - web series (2011) Lady Gaga director|link=Transmission Gagavision 8-2-12 MONSTERVISION 2 001.jpg|'Monstervision' - web series (2012) Lady Gaga director|link=Monstervision 11-4-12 DJWS Vision 1 001.JPG|'DJWS Vision' - web series (2012) DJ White Shadow director|link=DJ White Shadow Films Movies The_Muppets.jpg|'The Muppets' Cameo - (2011) James Bobin director Live_at_Roseland_Elements_of_4.jpg|'Live at Roseland: Elements of 4' Cameo - (2011) Ed Burke director Men_In_Black_3.jpg|'Men in Black 3' Cameo - (2012) Barry Sonnenfeld director Katy_Perry_Part_of_Me.jpg|'Katy Perry: Part of Me' Cameo - (2012) Dan Cutforth director Short films 316600 10150308542071607 217588146606 8355548 1599777233 n.jpg|'Mugler Spring/Summer 2012' (2011) Inez and Vinoodh director|link=Mugler 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 004.jpg|'The Masterpiece Project' (2011) Terry Richardson director|link=M·A·C Cosmetics 9-13-11 Fuck Fashion Interlude 001.png|'Fuck Fashion' (2011) Nick Knight director|link=Nick Knight Fame Formulation 001.jpg|'Formulation & Source' (2012) Uncredited director|link=Fame (perfume) 2-11-12 Steven Klein 003.jpg|'Fame' (2012) Steven Klein director|link=Fame (perfume) Electric Holiday 001.jpg|'Electric Holiday' (2012) Uncredited director|link=Barneys New York/Electric Holiday Fashion films 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 035-final.jpg|'Haus of Ü feat. Nymph' (2011) Inez and Vinoodh directors|link=Inez and Vinoodh 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 004-final.jpg|'Haus of Ü feat. Bride' (2011) Inez and Vinoodh directors|link=Inez and Vinoodh 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 003-final.jpg|'Haus of Ü feat. Yüyi' (2011) Inez and Vinoodh directors|link=Inez and Vinoodh 7-21-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 020-final.jpg|'Haus of Ü feat. Jo' (2011) Inez and Vinoodh directors|link=Inez and Vinoodh 7-22-11 Inez and Vinoodh Yoü and I 019-final.jpg|'Haus of Ü feat. Barn Hooker and Mother' (2011) Inez and Vinoodh directors|link=Inez and Vinoodh Television : For interviews, see this page in the Media hub. HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg|'Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden' - Special (2011) Laurieann Gibson director|link=Lady Gaga Presents: The Monster Ball Tour at Madison Square Garden Gagagaultier0.png|'Gaga by Gaultier' - Interview (2011) Uncredited director|link=Gaga by Gaultier 7-13-11 Monster Hall 5.jpg|'Gaga Live at Sydney Monster Hall' - concert (2011) Uncredited director|link=Gaga Live at Sydney Monster Hall 5-11-11 Mentoring on American Idol.jpg|'American Idol' - Mentor (2011) Uncredited director|link=American Idol 5-0-11 Mary Ellen Matthews 001.jpg|'Saturday Night Live' - TV Show (2011) Uncredited director|link=Saturday Night Live 5-3-11 Davi Russo 001.jpg|'Lady Gaga: Inside the Outside' - Documentary (2011) Davi Russo director|link=Lady Gaga: Inside the Outside 7-27-11 Performing on SYTYCD.jpg|'So You Think You Can Dance' - Guest judge (2011) Uncredited director|link=So You Think You Can Dance 9-11-11 Born to Dance 001.png|'Born To Dance' - TV series (2011) Laurieann Gibson director|link=Born To Dance Shareif Ziyadat - A Very Gaga Thanksgiving - 01.jpg|'A Very Gaga Thanksgiving' - Special (2011) Lady Gaga director|link=A Very Gaga Thanksgiving 7-10-12 Perez Hilton Superfan 002.jpg|'Perez Hilton Superfan' - TV series (2011) Uncredited director|link=Perez Hilton Superfan 12-31-11 Times Square Performance 1.jpg|'Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest' (2011-12) Uncredited director|link=Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest 3-1-12 Oprahs Next Chapter 001.jpg|'Oprah's Next Chapter' (2012) Uncredited director|link=Oprah's Next Chapter Gagasimpsons6.jpg|'Lisa Goes Gaga' - TV Series (2012) Matthew Schofield director|link=Lisa Goes Gaga (The Simpsons episode) 6-14-12 Opening Act 001.png|'Opening Act' - TV Series (2012) Uncredited director|link=Opening Act Life_Is_But_a_Dream.jpg|'Life is But a Dream' - cameo (2013) Beyoncé Knowles director Commercials Viva Glam Commercial 1.png|'VIVA GLAM: Gaga 2' (2011) Nick Knight director|link=M·A·C Cosmetics LB-MB1-02.png|'Android' (2011) Nick Knight director|link=Android April 28, 2011 004.png|'It Gets Better campaign' (2011) Uncredited director|link=Google Size 590 gaga-lady-google.jpg|'Google Chrome: Lady Gaga' (2011) Laurieann Gibson director|link=Google BTW Revenge Promo 001.jpg|'Tap Tap Revenge: Born This Way Revenge' (2011)|link=Tap Tap Revenge 6-8-11 RTLII 2011 Campaign 003.jpg|'RTL II' (2011) Stephanie Wimmer director|link=RTL II VMA 2011 Jazz Promo 002.jpg|'MTV VMA: Jazz Promo' (2011) Uncredited director|link=MTV Video Music Awards 8-15-11 Eric Johnson 001.jpg|'MTV VMA: Muse Factory' (2011) Uncredited director|link=MTV Video Music Awards Links Category:Videography